


in which you and sans cause property damage

by silverplace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Black (Swapfell) - Freeform, Blackberry (Swapfell) - Freeform, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), fellswap, i'd laugh if this was their first date, just thought it was funny to make him so tsundere in the beginning, sans is addressed as black, though honestly i wrote black a little like edge/uf papyrus, what a disaster, will fix that in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverplace/pseuds/silverplace
Summary: Let's just hope we don't get fined for this, okay? I'll let you take me on another date as long as we don't have to run away from the cops again.
Relationships: Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	in which you and sans cause property damage

**Author's Note:**

> Unused prompt for a BonelyHeartsClub date. It might not fit in the game, but I can sure as hell write a fic for it!

"TELL ME AGAIN WHY YOU WANTED TO COME HERE?" 

You give Black a light shove, and he scowls. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Don't tell me you're scared."

He sputters - "OF - OF COURSE I'M NOT SCARED! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT!? I'M JUST... IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE... I JUST DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED THIS KIND OF THING, IS ALL."

"Of course. I believe you."

Black's scowl deepens, and he repeats himself. "I'M NOT SCARED! THIS IS FOR BABY BONES."

You look over to him and smile slightly. His posture is stiff; he's in military position with his arms crossed over his chest, but he's trying his best to look at ease and confident. You see through his bluster immediately. "You know, we don't have to do th-"

"OH, SHUT UP," Black snaps, storming up to the door and flinging it open. "IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE BABY HERE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S SCARED. ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?"

The door to the Haunted House attraction stands open, all fees paid, and all that's left to do is go in. Black's fingers twitch, but he follows you in without another word. 

You make your way through the haunted house, laughing to yourself at the sound effects and creepy music. Black flinches a couple of times, just barely, but his confident smirk turns into more of a grimace as you continue on through the house. It's dark, too dark, and floorboards creak with almost every step, dim lanterns hung on the walls lighting your way. You almost stumble a couple of times on a loose floorboard, and Black reaches out to you, then seems to think better of it as he withdraws his hand.

A painting flickers on the wall, and Black's eyes dart from the painting, then to you, then back to the painting.

He mumbles something.

"What was that?"

"I-" He fumbles uncharacteristically with his words. "IT'S FINE IF YOU'RE SCARED! YOU CAN... YOU CAN HOLD MY HAND... IF YOU WANT."

You blink for a second, stunned, and Black bristles.

"OR DON'T! LIKE I'D WANT YOUR FILTHY HUMAN GERMS ANYW- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You said I could hold you hand," you say sweetly with a smile.

Black turns his head away, blushing. "FINE, IF YOU'RE REALLY THAT AFRAID. I SUPPOSE I'LL HAVE TO HOLD YOUR HAND, WON'T I?"

You don't correct him, and instead choose to keep holding his hand as you make your way through the house.

And then, disaster strikes.

Something lunges from the darkness and a blackened (probably plastic) hand reaches towards you, a tinned screech ringing out in the silence that had fell. Before you can even flinch however, it's impaled by sharp bones that glow purple with magic, crushing the prop and pinning it to the wall. It dangles limply, twitching a little.

A gasp is ripped from your chest, and you're suddenly pulled into a pair of bony arms, your back hitting what you presume to be Black's chest. A beat passes while you both stare at the crumpled remains of a cheap jumpscare, nailed to the wall with pointed spear-like bones.

"UH."

That's a problem.

Black lets go immediately, and you turn to face him, jaw agape. His face is even more purple than before, a mortified blush creeping up his skull.

Your brain flies through options as it sets in just how much trouble you're both in, and a particularly favourable choice makes itself known in your head.

You choose to run for it. You grab Black's hand, and he flinches a little before staring at you dumbly as you drag him back towards the entrance. A few steps in, and he quickly matches your pace, seemingly having caught on to the situation and increasingly desperate to leave.

"THIS MAY HAVE BEEN A BAD IDEA," he says evenly.

"Y-yeah," you panted, trying to keep pace with him.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT." He scowls. "THIS PLACE WAS TACKY ANYWAY. IT NEEDED A BIT OF A RENOVATION."

"Well, you certainly gave it one." You grin at him. 

He grins back, wickedly sharp teeth on display. "YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT."

Finally, you reach the entrance. Once you're both out of the house, you make sure you're a good distance away before you slow your pace down to a walk, you panting and gasping for breath, and Black looking like he'd just taken a stroll through a meadow, his blush fading by the second.

"So, y'know," you say, trying to catch your breath, "I want to say, 'I'd love to do this again', but I really don't think we should."

Black gives you another grin. "I THINK YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT. HERE'S TO NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN." He pauses then, looking at you curiously. "PERHAPS... I SHALL FIND A BETTER VENUE FOR OUR NEXT DATE." He's blushing again, but he keeps his eyes locked on yours, searching your eyes for your reaction.

You beam. "I'd love that." 

His wicked smile returns full-force. "EXCELLENT. WELL THEN, Y/N, I -" He pauses. "DO YOU HEAR THAT?" 

You strain your ears for sound, until you catch it - oh no. "Sirens," you breathe. 

Black's hand tightens on yours - has he been holding it this whole time? - and you both speed up again. He cackles. "LOOKS LIKE WE'RE NOT OUT OF THE WOODS YET, MY DEAR." 

In your haste to keep up with him and get away from trouble, it slips your mind what had actually happened back in the haunted house. You almost forgot - it wasn't himself Black had been protecting from the jumpscare. 

It was you.

**Author's Note:**

> Did they get away from the cops? It's anyone's guess. (Black shortcutted u both away. He's no fool. He just liked holding reader's hand)


End file.
